Harry Potter and the Quest for Dumbledore's Kitty
by Punchbuggie
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron go on an odd adventure to find Dumbledore's lost kitten. Please review, it's my first story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter,"

Harry turned around, hoping whoever had said that wanted him to do something that would get him out of potions, where he had been walking, but it was unlikely.

The voice had been Dumbledore's. Harry searched for that look of disappointment he saw in Dumbledore's face whenever he was caught breaking a rule, but instead saw a look of concern. He had been wondering what he had done wrong anyhow.

"Harry, I must ask you to do me a favor,"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, sir, what is it?"

"I sense that my dear kitten Daisy is lost and alone somewhere in Egypt. She's been missing for days, and I thought for the longest time she was somewhere among my papers, but today I got extremely worried about her and searched through every one of them, and, needless to say, she wasn't there. I could go and get her myself but there would be no one here to protect the school… Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger have been asked to go along to help you. They are waiting for you in my office. I will be along in a moment to give you some advice."

And he walked away. How odd, Harry thought, as he changed directions and headed for Dumbledore's office. But at least he would get to miss potions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Harry," said Ron, "We've done lots of wacky things before, but this is by far the wackiest."

"It is," agreed Hermione, "But I love cats!"

"Oh really?" said Ron. "I would think you'd be sick of them after you turned into one last year…"

"Hermione, were you listening to Daisy's description? There are bound to be lots of cats in Egypt," said Harry.

"Honestly Harry…you'd think you would listen to something like that…"

"He was too busy thinking about how weird this is," said Ron.

"What he said…"

"_I sense that my dear kitten Daisy is lost... _Looks like Dumbledore's lost his cat _and _his senses."

"Oh, Ron! Well anyway, she's an orange tabby, about six months old."

"Thanks…"

"Um, Harry?" Ron said.

"Yeah?"

"Where should we start?"

"Uh… Look under those big rocks," he said, buying himself some time to think about it. They walked off. Before long, Harry started hearing, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Harry sat down in the hot sand to think. What was it Dumbledore had said? "_Advanced magic will not be crucial to succeed in this quest, Harry. Logic is the main thing you need." _Advanced magic to find a cat? Everybody knew that part. The quest for Dumbledore's kitty? Some quest.

After a while Hermione came over and sat next to him. "If that cat was under those rocks she'd be dead, Harry," she whispered. "I know," he whispered back. They sat in silence for a while watching Ron levitate rocks. They started laughing when he ran out of boulders and started on a pile of rocks much smaller than a six-month-old cat. "He's hopeless!" Hermione said. "Completely," Harry agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione went to retrieve Ron after about five minutes, and Harry still hadn't come up with anything, so they just started to walk.

They walked for hours. They lost track of time because they had no clock, but Harry estimated about three hours they had been walking, and their legs were very tired, so they rested near a group of cacti. Again Harry paused to think. Five minutes later, Hermione said, "Harry!"

"Not now…"

"Harry, look!" He looked up, and saw an enormous pyramid.

Without a thought they walked toward it and went in. "It's dark in here," said Ron.

"What did you think an abandoned pyramid is supposed to look like?" Hermione said. _"Lumos!"_ The tip of her wand lit up. Harry and Ron did the same. Ron and Hermione started walking. "Harry, aren't you coming?" said Ron. _Logic is the main thing you need._

"It's too obvious," he said. "And there's bound to be lots of traps in there." He reminded them of Dumbledore's advice.

They stepped out and thought some more. After half an hour, Harry finally thought of something.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What?" said Ron and Hermione eagerly.

"Dumbledore said Daisy had been missing for days. How do you think she survived out here in the desert?" No one said anything.

"What's the one thing that holds water in the desert?"

"A cactus!" all three of them exclaimed.

They walked back over to the group of cacti they had rested at before. They looked around and Hermione spotted one that had a hole near the bottom where the kitten could have climbed through. Harry got out a knife and carefully cut the top of the cactus off. "Daisy!" Hermione squealed. The quest for Dumbledore's kitty was completed!


End file.
